The invention relates to stringing for plucked musical instruments of the type provided with treble strings, low note strings with steel core and wire wrapping, and possibly bass strings with steel core, wire under-wrapping and wire wrapping; the treble strings, and the steel cores of the low note and bass strings, consisting of bronzed gray cast steel, which is tinned or nickeled or has a coating of a ferromagnetic, corrosion-resistant metal alloy.
Such a stringing is in particular suitable for guitars with electromagnetic sound amplification.
Metal strings for musical instruments are known; in general, steel strings are used for stringing plucked musical instruments. The surface of such strings is in general tinned, coppered or nickeled, in order to suppress the strongly corrosive effect of hand perspiration and the room atmosphere to which such instruments, such as guitars, lutes, and the like, are exposed.
The stringing, for example for electric guitars, as a rule consists of at least 6 strings which are made of metal wire. With the usual stringing, as a rule at least two strings, namely the strings for the high notes, but frequently, however, also three strings (e.g., G, B flat, top E) are made of bright, tinned steel wire which has no wrapping with further metal wires. The other three or four strings, as the case may be, namely the strings for low notes, consist in general of steel wire, which is preferably wrapped with a nickel wire.
The use of different materials with different electromagnetic properties for string of, for example, an electric guitar gives, on electromagnetic amplification, a distorted tone, different sound intensity and deficient purity of tone, since the electromagnetic sound pickups on the guitar respond differently to the different materials of the strings. Besides, the corrosion resistance of the different strings of such a conventional stringing is too low and is quite variable.